Scared
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Tony is scared. Gibbs is scared.          No idea if the genres are right


Scared was an understatement of what Tony was feeling. He was more like fucking terrified. His hands were shaking, he was sweating so much he thought he might drown. They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes right before your eyes but in Tony's case, the only thing flashing before his eyes was a knife blade. Sure, he'd been threatened with knives before and sure, he'd been terrified. However, this time, he was terrified for a completely different reason, this time he was wishing twice as hard that he wasn't killed. This time he had more than just a job, frat boy life style and movies to live for. This time he had a lover to live for, he had long, lazy weekends in the sun to live for, he needed to live. That silver blade flashed in front of his face again. He felt his eyes begin to sting, knowing he was going to break. One more flash of the blade, inches from his face, and he lost it. He let the tears run down his cheeks, let the shudders attack his body. His lips stung as the tears ran into the cuts that he had received from been hit constantly. He winced as his captors smacked him in the ribs, which already felt broken. So, one last time he looked down at the cement floor where drops of his blood were scattered. One last time he looked at his captors masked faces. One last time he looked at the door of the warehouse hoping, praying, that it would burst open and he would be saved...But it didn't and he felt the pain that surged through him as he was kicked from the chair to the ground...Saw the feet of his captors...Felt their boots kick his ribs one last time...Saw them bend down...Saw the knife blade...Braced himself for the pain that would be felt when they decided to kill him...Everything was quiet...Then he heard the sound of a gun shot. Felt something warm hit his face, blood. Saw the captor with the knife fall to the ground. Watched the other run. Heard another gun shot. Watched the second captor drop to the ground...Was it true? Had he been saved? And...Could he really hear someone calling his name? Then strong arms were wrapping around him. He screamed and thrashed, he hadn't been saved at all. Then he heard his named called again and when he turned, trying to get away, he saw those eyes and he stopped struggling and just lay there with strong arms wrapped around him.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. White...Then he remembered...He was in the hospital.

"Tony,"  
He was startled and almost jumped out of bed. He looked to see Gibbs sitting at his bed side, watching him carefully.

"Gibbs I..." Tony started but Gibbs lifted a finger and silenced him.

"Are you in pain?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony said.

"Good..." Gibbs said softly.

"You know I..." Tony was cut off again.

"You fucking scared me, that's what you did!" Gibbs almost yelled, then he saw the look on Tony's face. "Oh, geez... Tony, I'm sorry... I'm not angry...I'm just scared,"

"I know," Tony whispered.

"I need coffee...Will you be ok for a minute?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to leave Tony at all.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Tony said, squeezing Gibbs' hand in reassurance. Gibbs took his time leaving Tony's room, reluctant to actually leave him alone.

Gibbs took the cup of coffee the woman in the cafeteria handed him, handed her the money and walked away. He stepped into the elevator and sighed, leaning on the wall. It had been a long week. Getting a case. Working the case. Watching his leading field agent getting involved in the case way to deeply. Watching Tony leave NCIS for lunch. Waiting for Tony to return. Worrying when he didn't. Searching for Tony. Hoping, wishing, praying that Tony would be safe. Finding a lead. Seeing Tony been kicked to the ground. Shooting at Tony's captors. Running for Tony. Gathering him in his arms. Feeling Tony struggle because he was scared. Seeing Tony look around and see him. Feeling Tony relax when he saw him. He walked around the corner and saw somebody move in Tony's room. He set the coffee on the chair just outside the door and pulled out his gun. Quickly he burst into the room to see Abby, McGee and Ziva.

"Shit!" Gibbs' cursed as he put his gun away.

"Gibbs...I'm safe..." Tony said.

"I thought we were going to have to shoot him to keep him calm before we found you," Abby said.

"Really?' Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yep...Anyway, we better go," Ziva said.

"Yeah...Hope you feel better soon," McGee said as he and Ziva walked to the door.

"Get better soon baby," Abby said and kissed Tony on the cheek before going to Gibbs and kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

"Jethro..." Tony said. Gibbs sat back on the plastic chair. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Gibbs said and took Tony's hand. "So for God's sake don't ever get involved in a case so deeply! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Tony smiled and leant across the bed. Gibbs cupped Tony's face and kissed him.

So maybe things were going to be ok. Tony's captors couldn't hurt him, one was dead, the other was injured and going to rot away in jail. Tony was recovering, one more day in hospital and he would be able to finish his recuperation at home. Gibbs would be able to look after Tony until he was fit to go back to work. Then at work he would be able to have the peace of mind that Tony was just across the room, safe. He would be able to go home at the end of a long day, help Tony cook dinner, maybe have some desert and then they would curl up in bed, just holding each other, enjoying the comfort it brought them...So on second thoughts, things were going to be ok.


End file.
